


Between a rock and a hard place

by RedK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Do not read if you have not seen Captain America: Civil War, Lots of Angst, M/M, Painful Sex, Potential Spoilers, anger and betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK/pseuds/RedK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve deals with the aftermath of his final fight with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stony fic so please be nice :) Kinda new to this particular fandom. Hope you enjoy!

Tony's hands were like brands on Steve's hip and thigh, possessive, strong and familiar. 

"Oh God," Steve moaned as he watched Tony bob up and down his cock, cheeks hallowed as he sucked hard along the shaft. Steve placed a hand in Tony's soft dark hair and sucked in a sharp breath when Tony's piercing green eyes met his. Fire seemed to dance behind Tony's irises like a beast waiting to break free and Steve was spell bound, a mix between excitement and fear settling in his stomach. 

With a loud slurp Tony pulled off Steve's dick and slowly began crawling up his body like a predator stalking its prey. Steve's heart pounded like a thousand wild horses against his rib cage and he barely suppressed a shudder. He knew that look on Tony's face. 

Slowly Steve brought his hands to rest on Tony's hips and was met with a snarl, Tony's hand flying to his throat. The sudden movement caused Steve to gasp and Tony seized the opportunity to tighten his grip. 

"Surrender to me," Tony growled low and harsh into Steve's ear, his grip only growing tighter.

"Yes," Steve wheezed, hands dropping back down to his sides "anything." 

The fire in Tony's eyes seemed to grow even brighter at Steve's submission but Steve barely had time to register it before Tony flipped him on to his stomach. Steve howled as Tony sank his teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood and marking him. Even when Tony let go Steve still felt as if his jaws were still clamped into his skin.

"Who do you belong to?" Tony whispered in Steve's ear as he moved his hands down Steve's sides, settling on his hips and puling him harshly on all fours. Steve barely registered that Tony was speaking, his body overwhelmed by fear, pain and lust. A strong grip in his hair literally wrenched him back into focus.

"I said, who do you belong to... Captain..." 

The last word was spit out like a curse and Steve let out a whine, his neck strained back.

"You," he choked out and immediately Tony's grip moved from Steve's hair to the back of his neck forcing his face into the bed. Before Steve had time to react, Tony slammed into him taking him dry. 

Steve screamed into the bed, shaking uncontrollably as his body reacted to the sudden penetration. Waves of pain shot through his body and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. For several minutes Steve could do nothing but sob into the sheets, Tony's hand never leaving the back of Steve's neck, his hips never pulling back. 

When his cries lessened, Steve felt the hand on his neck move between his legs and immediately he tried to move away. A fresh wave of pain shot through his body as the sudden movement pushed Tony deeper into his ass. The hand stopped only for a moment before continuing its descent between Steve's legs. Steve could not hold back a cry as Tony gripped his cock.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," Tony snickered, his voice dripping with desire and rage, "don't you want me anymore?"

Steve had no voice with which to speak, his throat had gone dry what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Answer me Steve," Tony growled, his voice laced with warning.

"Only you," Steve whispered, his cock finally taking an interest in Tony's ministrations, "always you." 

"Good boy," Tony said, leaning down to place a kiss in the center of Steve's back before drawing his hips back eliciting a loud gasp from Steve. 

Slowly Tony began thrusting in and out of Steve's ass and Steve watched with a blank stare as a drop of blood ran down his thigh, his body locked in a trance like state. The pain was slowly beginning to fade into a dull throb with every thrust Tony made, his pre-cum and Steve's blood easing the glide of Tony's dick.

Then without warning Tony pulled completely out and slammed back in, nailing Steve's prostate. Steve arched back, head flying up and his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Over and over again Tony relentlessly drilled into him, hitting Steve's sweet spot every time. Tears of pain and pleasure ran down Steve's face as Tony used his body, fucking him harder and harder sending Steve jolting forward with every snap of his hips. 

Despite the abuse on his body Steve felt the pleasure building in his stomach and spilled onto the sheets below him.

"Tell me why Steve," Tony ground out, his harsh thrusts growing rapid and his breath quickening as he leaned forward to card his fingers on one hand through Steve's sweaty hair and wrapped the other back around Steve's neck. 

"He's my friend," Steve whispered, fresh tears falling down his face.

Tony tightened his grip around Steve's head and neck as he came hard into Steve's limp body.

"So was I," Tony whispered back.

*SNAP!*

****  
Steve woke with a scream, covered in sweat. Ever since their fight when Tony found out who had killed his parents Steve had the same reoccurring dream nearly every night.  
With shaking hands he reached for the lamp beside his bed before stumbling on trembling legs to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before throwing up everything in his stomach which wasn't much to begin with. 

"Oh Tony I'm so sorry," Steve sobbed quietly as the light from the lamp cast a single mournful shadow reminding Steve again that he all alone.


End file.
